marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jubilation Lee (Earth-616)
| Abilities = Jubilee is also skilled in gymnastics and had qualified for the Olympic Games before her parents were murdered. She is also a good hand to hand combatant, having received some training from Wolverine. She also seems to have the makings of a good leader. | Strength = | Equipment = Wizard technology: While she no longer possesses superhuman powers herself, she currently has some derivatives of technology used by the technologically advanced villain known as The Wizard. *'Superhuman Strength:' Jubilee possesses a variation of the Wizard's Wonder Gloves. The micro-circuits lining the gauntlets are designed to use gravitational waves for the purpose of increasing her strength. While wearing the gloves, Jubilee possesses a degree of superhuman strength sufficient to lift a train locomotive. *'Force Field:' The gloves are capable of generating a powerful electromagnetic force field around her. While within this field, Jubilee is highly resistant to physical injury. The field has proven able to withstand high caliber bullets, powerful impact forces, temperature extremes, and energy blasts without sustaining injury. *'Flight:' Jubilee has some of the Wizard's anti-gravity technology built into her current costume. She can propel herself through the air at great speeds, though the limits aren't fully known. She is able to reach speeds, however, of at least 100 miles per hour and still breathe comfortably. *'Ghost Mode:' Jubilee's costume also has what she refers to as a "ghost mode". This ghost mode renders Jubilee intangible in a way similar to Shadowcat. In this mode, Jubilee literally becomes untouchable and can pass through any known substance. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Jubilee suffers from dyscalculia; an inability to complete mathematical problems. Given her status as an academic underachiever, this assessment can probably be assumed to have some degree of accuracy. *At the Wondercon 2010 X-Men Panel featuring C.B. Cebulski, Rob Liefeld, Nick Dragotta and Axel Alonso, there were a couple of Jubilee statements made: "Is Jubilee ever going to get her powers back?"-Fan "This is a big question to answer," Alonso said. "All I can say is, if you're a Jubilee fan, you'll be very happy." "Jubilant!" Liefeld interjected. Alonso also said Jubilee will play a big part starting in July. This has lead many to believe that Jubilee's powers will be restored and she will be joining one of the main X-Teams after the Second Coming event. | OtherMedia = * X-Men Legends * Generation X Film * Marvel vs Capcom * Wolverine (NES) * X-Men: Evolution * X-Men Arcade game * Jubilee was also supposed to be a playable character in two other X-Men games in the past, but these games were canceled before being released world-wide. One of the games was called X-Women for Sega Genesis, and featured Storm, Rogue, Jean Grey, and Jubilee as playable characters. The other game was a PC title, in which Jubilee was dressed in her Generation X gear. | Links = * Jubilee at X-Peoples Central * UncannyXmen.net, Spotlight feature on Jubilee * Wolverine & Jubilee Fansite for Jubilee and Wolverine run by Marjorie M. Liu. * Marvel Directory profile }} Category:X-Men members Category:Generation X members Category:X-Corps members Category:New Warriors members Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Plasma Generation Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Telepathic Immunity